


A time for everything, and to everything its place

by roza_galyeva



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cole Turner deserved better, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: A time for everything,and to everything its placeReturn what has been movedthrough time and space.~Spell to return to your own timePhoebe is the Source's Oracle, and Belthazor wants to be the Source's right hand man. They are together in the Underworld what else is there to do but you know. No plot. Just smut tbhNot beta'd. May be rough.
Relationships: Phoebe Halliwell/Belthazor, Phoebe Halliwell/Cole Turner
Kudos: 8





	A time for everything, and to everything its place

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Charmed recently and I became completely obsessed with Phoebe/Cole once again. I always loved that Cole took us into the Underworld, it was more interesting to me than fucking magic school lol. I wanted to write something set in All Hell's Breaks Loose when P/C are stuck in there, but I'm not great with canon so this happened instead. I also took some inspiration from Kyra's character, and the super hot Oracle that shows up in S4 LOL
> 
> #ColeTurnerDeservedBetter

Phoebe was the Source's favorite Oracle, and Belthazor was the Source's right hand demon.

###

Phoebe yearned to be human, to be free of The Source.

The Oracle was a pretty little thing with dirty blonde hair and curves in all the right places. There were rumors she was a demon-eater despite The Source's possessiveness of her. She was The Source's favorite creature and he would not move an inch before consulting her. Balthezor wasn't surprised, one look at her and he too was interested. Didn't help her dress showed more than it could cover. But he was a half human/demon and he had not gotten to be the Source's right hand by not giving in to his human impulses. Quite the opposite. He'd suppressed his human half, what the Source and other demons considered his weakness, and risen in the ranks of demonic soldiers. 

The Oracle was a beautiful woman, and used to the leering from the Sources minions, but she'd never experience indifference. She held no interest in his deep, black eyes. He was here to serve The Source.

"Balthazor wants to be the next demon to tackle the Ultimate Power, Oracle," The Source says, "now you must tell me his role, can he help me defeat the Ultimate Power?"

The Oracle could very well conjure the premonition from her dais, but she wants to touch him. She walks around Belthazor examining the demon carefully. Finally she stops in front of him and puts her hands on his strong, muscular chest.

The premonition comes to her so strongly she fears she will collapse. Her power let's her see things that have happened in different times.

It is Belthazor loving her. Belthazor as his human side loving her. She saw herself, in another life, their naked bodies entwined, her petite body in his strong arms. A love so deep she could feel his love through the premonition. 

A soft gasp left her lips, only for Belthazor to hear it. Unsettling him. Briefly, he wonders what sounds she would make if she was his. He suppresses that feeling immediately. The strength of the premonition leaves her weak, and he holds her up, wrapping his arm around her petite body. There's a softness to her body he appreciates. Humans are so soft, so breakable. The feel of her satiny soft skin against his fingertips gives him a jolt of electricity. He is careful his clawed fingers do not scratch of her satiny soft skin. 

Her brown eyes open and focus on his black ones.

"Well, what is it Oracle?" The Source interrupted her, "that must have been a hell of a premonition"

"It is unclear," she knows she will enrage the Source, but she can never confess what she has seen. 

This man. This demon. Was her true love in some other life. He loved her so dearly he had given up his demonic side for her.

What she had seen in that premonition...she wanted it. She wanted that life outside the Underworld with her half demon lover.

...

Try as she might she can't stay away. She replays her premonition in her mind over and over. She needs to know what it feels like to be in his arms. She uses her power to learn more about him.

Cole Turner. Half human half demon. Loyal servant of the source. 

She concentrates harder to find his time with her.

A Halliwell a witch with premonitions and a darkness within her. Interesting. Then she sees him again. Cole Turner so deeply in love with the witch. Protecting her until it kills him. 

She goes to him. When she enters his quarters, and soon she finds herself slammed against the rough walls of the underworld as a strong, red hand chokes her.

"Why are you here little Oracle?" His hands on her throat.

"Protection," she lies, "there are demons after me," it wasn't untrue, but that wasn't the reason she was here.

"You ruin my chances to be The Source's second in command and then you come and ask for my help?!" The demon growled but let her go. She was so small, and delicate, with no active powers. Being The Source's Oracle was an easy way of gaining enemies. Surely, she was indeed in need of protection. A part of him, perhaps the human part, wanted to protect her. 

"I, um, I came to tell you something Belthazor. Something I saw in my premonition..." The demon was unmoved, "perhaps...perhaps I should show you" grasping his strong arms she jumped into his arms the way she'd seen the Halliwell witch in her premonition. Stunned, he allowed her to wrapped her shapely legs around his torso. Her fingertips traced the black pattern on his demonic face. "I was always better at show than tell" she tells him before placing his lips on hers.

A demon like him could never enter heaven, but he was certain this is how it must feel. 

The way his large, warm hands touched her. Belthazor played her body like an instrument.His hands were all over her delicate body, destroying the delicate straps of her dress. Leaving her soon naked. 

There was no tender lovemaking. Pounding into her softness, drawing soft little cries from the little Oracle's pretty soft lips. Belthazor drew her higher, his sharp teeth over her jugular, his hands full of her behind, as he tightened his arm around her waist, impaling her more fully on his thick shaft, just as she thought he couldn't possibly get any deeper than this. 

"Belthazor," she whimpered his name like a prayer. 

It was almost primal. No caution as he sucked a pink nipple into his mouth, his sharp demonic teeth grazing such delicate flesh, a lick between her bouncing breasts, before probing her lips again and warning her "You have no idea what you are getting into"

"Neither do you,"

The demon couldn't help it, the way she would melt into his caresses. The little oracle had to be his, forever. 

###

The Source sends Belthazor on a mission for several months she aches for him, she uses her power to watch over him, she wishes she would come back to her. That he would take her away from the Underworld to the human world with him. She's angry he doesn't come back to her sooner. But she cannot stop herself, she searchers for memories in the past, and she searches for their future together until she find what she wants. 

A life. Together. In the human world. Where they don't have to serve the fucking Source anymore.

She’s been trapped in the Underworld her whole life, but he can take her anywhere.

…

When Belthazor finally complete's The Source's mission he comes back to the Underworld to report to the The Source. The little Oracle is there, at the feet of the Source dais, his favorite trophy. Belthazor wants her so bad he can barely pay attention to the Source's commands. 

"My Oracle has seen it, the end of the Ultimate Power, isn't that right, Oracle?"

"Yes, I have," The Oracle responds, "can I be dismissed, my liege?" 

The Source waves a clawed hand to her indicating she's dismissed. The Oracle stands and leaves.

"If you require me, I shall be in my quarters, my liege," she cleverly discloses where Belthazor could find her if he so wishes.

Before she arrives at her personal quarters, Belthazor shimmers next to her, his strong muscular arms around her tiny waist.

“Little Oracle” he murmurs against her neck

Her moans only encouraging his assault on her body helpless to the sensations he creates within her. 

The demon could not believe how wonderfully full his palms felt as he molded her soft breasts to their shape. The little Oracle’s soft moans turned into a gasp as his hands left her tender breasts to slide down over her hips. She shuddered as his fingertips sunk into the soft flesh of her hips to drag her hard up against him. Her arms, and legs locked around his neck.

Belthazor shimmers them inside her quarters, making sure the tall wooden doors are closed behind them, he does not wish to be interrupted. He also does not wish The Source to know about them. What would the Source do if he found out about them?

Once again her poor excuse for a dress is quickly torn and tossed on the floor before she falls on the softness of the bed. The demon buries his head between her legs, causing the little Oracle to arc her back and wrap her legs so closely around him it's hard to breathe. There is a fierce possessiveness in the way his tongue teases her the most delicate part of her.

She is so precious to him and so delicious on his tongue. Her soft moans echoed in the large gothic chamber.

Shivers traced down her spine as his tongue unfurled deep inside of her. Belthazor's strong hands on her hips held her as she bucked underneath his caresses. His hands caught her inner thighs, and he kept her spread apart as his skillful tongue sent her body up in flames disarming her completely. 

"Cole," she moans and Belthazor stops his ministrations abruptly as if he'd been struck by an energy ball he stopped.

"How do you know that name?" The demon asks.

She does not want to lie to him, but she is afraid to tell him the truth. What if telling him the intensity of their relationship in another life would scare him away and that would destroy her plans of running away into the human world. Is he ready for that?

"I know everything about you," she tells him the truth. Maybe he is not ready to know they were lovers. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him, his teeth sharp cut her lip, "I missed you," another truth. 

"How do you know that name,"

Breathless, the Oracle sat up on the bed cursing herself for losing control, but he'd been torturing her. 

"I have seen your human side before, Belthazor," she declares.

"No, you have not, what is it that you mean?!"

"I have loved your human, and your demon side... in another life, Cole" she bites her lip. For all her powers of premonition, she does not know how this will end. Shyly covering her nakedness with the duvet as the lust in his demon seems to have disappeared. 

The demon sucked in his breath. Love? Love was weakness and he was a fucking DEMON.He had suppressed his human side because The Source and everyone else in the Underworld thought it was his weakness.  
And now the pretty little Oracle wanted his human half? No, she said she’d loved his human half in another life. This could not be true. He was a demon, he could only be a demon.  
"Love?" He sneered "I'm a demon," he growled at her. Rejecting the idea that he could be weak. That he could love "You are mistaken little Oracle, I only crave your flesh"

The Oracle narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"You do not understand Belthazor! Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it. You loved me, you love me now!"

"No I don't!" His rejection stung her.  
"My power let's me see things that have happened in different times. We have been through so much in other lives and we were always in love."  
“You are mistaken little Oracle. There is no love, I enjoy your body,” he said as he caressed a bare thigh, “the slit between your thighs, the egress within your ass, the taste of your juices, your willingness in bed. But love? I could never love you. It is only lust" The words hollow to him, and he wondered if she could see through him.  
Angry the Oracle smacks her fist against his red and black skin. They struggle, he find himself on the ground as she kicks him angrily. Belthazor can't understand what just happen. The little Oracle just whipped his ass. Him! The Source’s demonic soldier. When had she learned to fight like this?!  
“Enough,” he pins her under him. Cursing her naked body as she can feel his manhood react to her against his belly  
"Then you can't have me!"  
His clawed hand began a path across her body, beginning by cupping her check to which she lean into with closed eyes, over her tantalizing breast as she instinctively offered herself to him, continuing his path he growled when he found her so wet, and primed for him. He could feel her writhe, and shudder under his touch  
“You want me,” he murmured against her neck, a single digit pushing inside of her.  
She did. She wanted him. But she wanted love, she wanted her vision of them together, in love far away from the Underworld.  
"No" she played her last card, “I want your human side,” to appeal to his humanity was the only way for him to accept their love. Fighting back tears  
“That will never happen,” he withdrew his fingers from her and stood.  
A slight pain on her beautiful face when he says this. Had her power betrayed her? Was he not the love of her life?  
Angrily she slapped him, but he took her wrists in a single hand and forced her arms behind her back. Picking her up, and guiding her to her bed.

Belthazor lifted her legs with strong arms, instinctively she wrapped her legs around him, aas her arms held his shoulders. The Oracle felt the thick head of him pressing, demanding against her entrance and she gasped at the sensation. He captured her mouth in a soft, almost loving kiss, and she knew her plan would work.  
"You want me Belthazor?" It would take a gentle thrust and he could be inside her  
He gave a curt nod.  
"Then admit who you are. I want you, all of you. Including your human side."  
He growled dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. He couldn't believe he was being cockblocked by a fucking Oracle. But he couldn't hurt her. He couldn't. Angry he shimmered the fuck away.

###  
The battle against the Ultimate Power is so fierce that The Source has her using her power constantly until he drains her asking for premonitions and more premonitions. Finally, The Source to take care of the problem himself, he leaves her drained at the foot of his dais as he shimmers to the human.  
Sensing The Source has left, Belthazor enters The Sources hall to find The Oracle so deeply asleep at the feet of the Source's dais. He is glad she can't reject his touch. He couldn't bear it. Picking up her lithe body he takes her to his quarters. Lying next to her as he waits for her to recover from the power exertion.  
"How do you feel, little Oracle," he asks her when she finally opens those deep soulful brown eyes.  
"Tired," she mumbles, "hungry,"  
He’s already asked the minions to bring her something to eat and drink. He feeds her, and she wraps herself around him to sleep some more, not having fully recovered from the draining of her power.  
The little Oracle comes to him when she isn't summoned by the Source, she sleeps in his bed her soft, sensual body wrapped around him while continuing to deny him. She eats his food and drinks his wine. If she asks her to shimmer her to the human world so she could see the flowers he will do so. Even though it is dangerous the human world, there are always witches trying to kill demons, but he is careful, and he keeps her close. Beside, the smile on her face makes it worth it. The little Oracle has him wrapped around her finger and he can't do anything about it. He lives with a constant hard on, but she has made herself clear. She won't have him until he fully gives himself to her.  
One night he kisses her, his hands all over her petite body, he finds her so wet, so ready for him. He can’t understand why if she wants him so badly that she can deny herself like this. Were her visions of their life together really that strong that she will hold on to them regardless? How can she keep denying herself? What kind of demonic creature can have this power?  
"I want you,” she whispered between kisses, "but I want all of you… please."  
Apparently, she can. Frustrated her growls angrily. If she won't give in to him...then he must because he can't live without her.  
He transforms. Tall, dark hair, deep blue eyes, strong chest sprinkled with hair. Her brown eyes are full of him and the look on her face makes him wish he’d done this sooner. Basking in her victory the little Oracle climbs on his lap, kissing him, her tongue demanding as she guides his manhood deep inside of her  
"Cole," she leaves a trail of soft kisses. She is beaming. In love? He wonders  
"Phoebe" he murmurs between kisses as she sways her hips he's never called her that, even in his mind she's only been "little Oracle" before trying to keep her at an arm’s length, as a receptacle of his lust and nothing more.  
She makes love to him, a part of him -the demon half- doesn't know how to handle this, he has never experienced this before. Love. Lovemaking. But his human side - Cole - is dragged into a vortex of pleasure, as he feels her snug walls grip him tightly. She is moaning softly now, her sweet face buried in his shoulder, her teeth sinking in his flesh as her sensual whimpers fill his ears. He knows he should surrender, he’s given her everything, he has met all her demands in order to have her just like this. Nevertheless, he tries to regain control. 

"Beg me," he whispered, "Beg me to make you come, Phoebe." 

She growled frustrated with his foolishness. She turns her head to her side to present him the lovely curve of her neck and he couldn't resist. As he saw the bruised mark he left on her the last time he saw her, possessiveness coursed through him like hot lava and he dipped his head to kiss the soft flesh.

"Phoebe I-"  
“You love me,”  
“Yes, I love you,”  
But she didn't call his name...  
“Make me come, Cole,”

  
Phoebe was the Source's favorite Oracle, and Belthazor was the Source's right hand demon.

###

Phoebe yearned to be human, to be free of The Source.

The Oracle was a pretty little thing with dirty blonde hair and curves in all the right places. There were rumors she was a demon-eater. Balthezor wasn't surprised, one look at her and he too was interested. Didn't help her dress showed more than it could cover. But he was a half human/demon and he had not gotten to be the Source's right hand by giving into his human impulses. Quite the opposite. He'd suppresed his human half, what the Source and other demons considered his weakness, and risen in the ranks of demonic soldiers. 

The Oracle was a beautiful woman, and used to the leering from the Sources minions, but she'd never experience indifference. She held no interest in his deep, black eyes. He was here to serve The Source.

"Balthazor wants to be the next demon to tackle the Ultimate Power, Oracle," The Source says, "now you must tell me his role, can he help me defeat the Ultimate Power?"

The Oracle could very well conjure the premonition from her dais, but she wants to touch him. She walks around Belthazor examining the demon carefully. Finally she stops in front of him and puts her hands on his strong, muscular chest.

The premonition comes to her so strongly she fears she will collapse. Her power let's her see things that have happened in different times.

It is Belthazor loving her. Belthazor as his human side loving her. She saw herself, in another life, their naked bodies entwined, her petite body in his strong arms. A love so deep she could feel his love through the premonition. 

A soft gasp left her lips, only for Belthazor to hear it. Unsettling him. Briefly, he wonders what sounds she would make if she was his. He suppresses that feeling immediately. The strength of the premonition leaves her weak, and he holds her up, wrapping his arm around her petite body. There's a softness to her body he appreciates. Humans are so soft, so breakable. The feel of her satiny soft skin against his fingertips gives him a jolt of electricity. He is careful his clawed fingers do not scratch of her satiny soft skin. 

Her brown eyes open and focus on his black ones.

"Well, what is it Oracle?" The Source interrupted her, "that must have been a hell of a premonition"

"It is unclear," she knows she will enrage the Source, but she can never confess what she has seen. 

This man. This demon. Was her true love in some other life. He loved her so dearly he had given up his demonic side for her.

What she had seen in that premonition...she wanted it. She wanted that life outside the Underworld with her half demon lover.

...

Try as she might she can't stay away. She replays her premonition in her mind over and over. She needs to know what it feels like to be in his arms. She uses her power to learn more about him.

Cole Turner. Half human half demon. Loyal servant of the source. 

She concentrates harder to find his time with her.

A Halliwell a witch with premonitions and a darkness within her. Interesting. Then she sees him again. Cole Turner so deeply in love with the witch. Protecting her until it kills him. 

She goes to him. When she enters his quarters, and soon she finds herself slammed against the rough walls of the underworld as a strong, red hand chokes her.

"Why are you here little Oracle?" His hands on her throat.

"Protection," she lies, "there are demons after me," it wasn't untrue, but that wasn't the reason she was here.

"You ruin my chances to be The Source's second in command and then you come and ask for my help?!" The demon growled but let her go. She was so small, and delicate, with no active powers. Being The Source's Oracle was an easy way of gaining enemies. Surely, she was indeed in need of protection. A part of him, perhaps the human part, wanted to protect her. 

"I, um, I came to tell you something Belthazor. Something I saw in my premonition..." The demon was unmoved, "perhaps...perhaps I should show you" grasping his strong arms she jumped into his arms the way she'd seen the Halliwell witch in her premonition. Stunned, he allowed her to wrapped her shapely legs around his torso. Her fingertips traced the black pattern on his demonic face. "I was always better at show than tell" she tells him before placing his lips on hers.

A demon like him could never enter heaven, but he was certain this is how it must feel. 

The way his large, warm hands touched her. Belthazor played her body like an instrument.His hands were all over her delicate body, destroying the delicate straps of her dress. Leaving her soon naked. 

There was no tender lovemaking. Pounding into her softness, drawing soft little cries from the little Oracle's pretty soft lips. Belthazor drew her higher, his sharp teeth over her jugular, his hands full of her behind, as he tightened his arm around her waist, impaling her more fully on his thick shaft, just as she thought he couldn't possibly get any deeper than this. 

"Belthazor," she whimpered his name like a prayer. 

It was almost primal. No caution as he sucked a pink nipple into his mouth, his sharp demonic teeth grazing such delicate flesh, a lick between her bouncing breasts, before probing her lips again and warning her "You have no idea what you are getting into"

"Neither do you,"

The demon couldn't help it, the way she would melt into his caresses. The little oracle had to be his, forever. 

###

The Source sends Belthazor on a mission for several months she aches for him, she uses her power to watch over him, she wishes she would come back to her. That he would take her away from the Underworld to the human world with him. She's angry he doesn't come back to her sooner. But she cannot stop herself, she searchers for memories in the past, and she searches for their future together until she find what she wants. 

A life. Together. In the human world. Where they don't have to serve the fucking Source anymore.

She’s been trapped in the Underworld her whole life, but he can take her anywhere.

…

When Belthazor finally complete's The Source's mission he comes back to the Underworld to report to the The Source. The little Oracle is there, at the feet of the Source dais, his favorite trophy. Belthazor wants her so bad he can barely pay attention to the Source's commands. 

"My Oracle has seen it, the end of the Ultimate Power, isn't that right, Oracle?"

"Yes, I have," The Oracle responds, "can I be dismissed, my liege?" 

The Source waves a clawed hand to her indicating she's dismissed. The Oracle stands and leaves.

"If you require me, I shall be in my quarters, my liege," she cleverly discloses where Belthazor could find her if he so wishes.

Before she arrives at her personal quarters, Belthazor shimmers next to her, his strong muscular arms around her tiny waist.

“Little Oracle” he murmurs against her neck

Her moans only encouraging his assault on her body helpless to the sensations he creates within her. 

The demon could not believe how wonderfully full his palms felt as he molded her soft breasts to their shape. The little Oracle’s soft moans turned into a gasp as his hands left her tender breasts to slide down over her hips. She shuddered as his fingertips sunk into the soft flesh of her hips to drag her hard up against him. Her arms, and legs locked around his neck.

Belthazor shimmers them inside her quarters, making sure the tall wooden doors are closed behind them, he does not wish to be interrupted. He also does not wish The Source to know about them. What would the Source do if he found out about them?

Once again her poor excuse for a dress is quickly torn and tossed on the floor before she falls on the softness of the bed. The demon buries his head between her legs, causing the little Oracle to arc her back and wrap her legs so closely around him it's hard to breathe. There is a fierce possessiveness in the way his tongue teases her the most delicate part of her.

She is so precious to him and so delicious on his tongue. Her soft moans echoed in the large gothic chamber.

Shivers traced down her spine as his tongue unfurled deep inside of her. Belthazor's strong hands on her hips held her as she bucked underneath his caresses. His hands caught her inner thighs, and he kept her spread apart as his skillful tongue sent her body up in flames disarming her completely. 

"Cole," she moans and Belthazor stops his ministrations abruptly as if he'd been struck by an energy ball he stopped.

"How do you know that name?" The demon asks.

She does not want to lie to him, but she is afraid to tell him the truth. What if telling him the intensity of their relationship in another life would scare him away and that would destroy her plans of running away into the human world. Is he ready for that?

"I know everything about you," she tells him the truth. Maybe he is not ready to know they were lovers. She wraps her arms around him and kisses him, his teeth sharp cut her lip, "I missed you," another truth. 

"How do you know that name,"

Breathless, the Oracle sat up on the bed cursing herself for losing control, but he'd been torturing her. 

"I have seen your human side before, Belthazor," she declares.

"No, you have not, what is it that you mean?!"

"I have loved your human, and your demon side... in another life, Cole" she bites her lip. For all her powers of premonition, she does not know how this will end. Shyly covering her nakedness with the duvet as the lust in his demon seems to have disappeared. 

The demon sucked in his breath. Love? Love was weakness and he was a fucking DEMON.He had suppressed his human side because The Source and everyone else in the Underworld thought it was his weakness.  
And now the pretty little Oracle wanted his human half? No, she said she’d loved his human half in another life. This could not be true. He was a demon, he could only be a demon.  
"Love?" He sneered "I'm a demon," he growled at her. Rejecting the idea that he could be weak. That he could love "You are mistaken little Oracle, I only crave your flesh"

The Oracle narrowed her brown eyes at him.

"You do not understand Belthazor! Our love's so strong, nothing can destroy it. You loved me, you love me now!"

"No I don't!" His rejection stung her.  
"My power let's me see things that have happened in different times. We have been through so much in other lives and we were always in love."  
“You are mistaken little Oracle. There is no love, I enjoy your body,” he said as he caressed a bare thigh, “the slit between your thighs, the egress within your ass, the taste of your juices, your willingness in bed. But love? I could never love you. It is only lust" The words hollow to him, and he wondered if she could see through him.  
Angry the Oracle smacks her fist against his red and black skin. They struggle, he find himself on the ground as she kicks him angrily. Belthazor can't understand what just happen. The little Oracle just whipped his ass. Him! The Source’s demonic soldier. When had she learned to fight like this?!  
“Enough,” he pins her under him. Cursing her naked body as she can feel his manhood react to her against his belly  
"Then you can't have me!"  
His clawed hand began a path across her body, beginning by cupping her check to which she lean into with closed eyes, over her tantalizing breast as she instinctively offered herself to him, continuing his path he growled when he found her so wet, and primed for him. He could feel her writhe, and shudder under his touch  
“You want me,” he murmured against her neck, a single digit pushing inside of her.  
She did. She wanted him. But she wanted love, she wanted her vision of them together, in love far away from the Underworld.  
"No" she played her last card, “I want your human side,” to appeal to his humanity was the only way for him to accept their love. Fighting back tears  
“That will never happen,” he withdrew his fingers from her and stood.  
A slight pain on her beautiful face when he says this. Had her power betrayed her? Was he not the love of her life?  
Angrily she slapped him, but he took her wrists in a single hand and forced her arms behind her back. Picking her up, and guiding her to her bed.

Belthazor lifted her legs with strong arms, instinctively she wrapped her legs around him, aas her arms held his shoulders. The Oracle felt the thick head of him pressing, demanding against her entrance and she gasped at the sensation. He captured her mouth in a soft, almost loving kiss, and she knew her plan would work.  
"You want me Belthazor?" It would take a gentle thrust and he could be inside her  
He gave a curt nod.  
"Then admit who you are. I want you, all of you. Including your human side."  
He growled dropping her unceremoniously on the bed. He couldn't believe he was being cockblocked by a fucking Oracle. But he couldn't hurt her. He couldn't. Angry he shimmered the fuck away.

###  
The battle against the Ultimate Power is so fierce that The Source has her using her power constantly until he drains her asking for premonitions and more premonitions. Finally, The Source to take care of the problem himself, he leaves her drained at the foot of his dais as he shimmers to the human.  
Sensing The Source has left, Belthazor enters The Sources hall to find The Oracle so deeply asleep at the feet of the Source's dais. He is glad she can't reject his touch. He couldn't bear it. Picking up her lithe body he takes her to his quarters. Lying next to her as he waits for her to recover from the power exertion.  
"How do you feel, little Oracle," he asks her when she finally opens those deep soulful brown eyes.  
"Tired," she mumbles, "hungry,"  
He’s already asked the minions to bring her something to eat and drink. He feeds her, and she wraps herself around him to sleep some more, not having fully recovered from the draining of her power.  
The little Oracle comes to him when she isn't summoned by the Source, she sleeps in his bed her soft, sensual body wrapped around him while continuing to deny him. She eats his food and drinks his wine. If she asks her to shimmer her to the human world so she could see the flowers he will do so. Even though it is dangerous the human world, there are always witches trying to kill demons, but he is careful, and he keeps her close. Beside, the smile on her face makes it worth it. The little Oracle has him wrapped around her finger and he can't do anything about it. He lives with a constant hard on, but she has made herself clear. She won't have him until he fully gives himself to her.  
One night he kisses her, his hands all over her petite body, he finds her so wet, so ready for him. He can’t understand why if she wants him so badly that she can deny herself like this. Were her visions of their life together really that strong that she will hold on to them regardless? How can she keep denying herself? What kind of demonic creature can have this power?  
"I want you,” she whispered between kisses, "but I want all of you… please."  
Apparently, she can. Frustrated her growls angrily. If she won't give in to him...then he must because he can't live without her.  
He transforms. Tall, dark hair, deep blue eyes, strong chest sprinkled with hair. Her brown eyes are full of him and the look on her face makes him wish he’d done this sooner. Basking in her victory the little Oracle climbs on his lap, kissing him, her tongue demanding as she guides his manhood deep inside of her  
"Cole," she leaves a trail of soft kisses. She is beaming. In love? He wonders  
"Phoebe" he murmurs between kisses as she sways her hips he's never called her that, even in his mind she's only been "little Oracle" before trying to keep her at an arm’s length, as a receptacle of his lust and nothing more.  
She makes love to him, a part of him -the demon half- doesn't know how to handle this, he has never experienced this before. Love. Lovemaking. But his human side - Cole - is dragged into a vortex of pleasure, as he feels her snug walls grip him tightly. She is moaning softly now, her sweet face buried in his shoulder, her teeth sinking in his flesh as her sensual whimpers fill his ears. He knows he should surrender, he’s given her everything, he has met all her demands in order to have her just like this. Nevertheless, he tries to regain control. 

"Beg me," he whispered, "Beg me to make you come, Phoebe." 

She growled frustrated with his foolishness. She turns her head to her side to present him the lovely curve of her neck and he couldn't resist. As he saw the bruised mark he left on her the last time he saw her, possessiveness coursed through him like hot lava and he dipped his head to kiss the soft flesh.

"Phoebe I-"  
“You love me,”  
“Yes, I love you,”  
But she didn't call his name...  
“Make me come, Cole,”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my swagbucks link, you can use swagbucks to get points toward amazon cards! So if you use this link I get referral points. Just take out the dots and spaces, thanks for doing so!
> 
> www (dot) swagbucks(dot) com / refer / samita


End file.
